zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. =Pages listed for deletion= Master Hand This has nothing to do on a Zelda Wiki. --AuronKaizer 15:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 18:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Richard1990 Reject #Whoever is directly involved with Zelda characters in Subspace can be kept IMO. DjMack 18:21, 29 #If we put in more about Ganondorf controlling him and things of that nature, we could keep it. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 14:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) #Technically, it is linked to the Legend of Zelda series. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Comment face_palm I meant to put it in Reject. DjMack 21:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Spoiler Spoilers should be expected on a wiki. If we have a spoiler template, it would have to be used on every single page to get any use out of it. Wikis are meant for contributors and readers to go deep into the story, resulting in heavy spoilers. And not everyone's going to have the same idea of what a spoiler is anyway.--Richard 23:48, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Richard1990 Reject #Oath to Order 19:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) # I'm against how Wikipedia do things. The best thing we can do is to stay away as best we can from Wikipedia's policy on matters. User:AuronKaizer AuronKaizer 21:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) # Keep it. Don't zap the thing. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 17:13, 27 May 2008 Comment Expansion Pak Non-Zelda (other than it being necessary for ''Majora's Mask) related article which is mentioned few enough times for a simple Wikipedia link to suffice. --AuronKaizer 19:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 02:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Vanpool Support #A simple wikilink will do. The name of the company sounds like a Final Fantasy character though..or a Pokemon. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds Support Reject #I checked it out, and it appears to be one hell of a pro setup. I believe we should keep mentionable fanstuffs here, so I'm saying we should keep this. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) #I agree, let it remain. Comments #Funny, I've heard of this game. I saw a dungeon being played on youtube. It's really a cool little game. The game even has more stuff to it. Like a new storyline. The entire Abbrevation Template Category and Abbreviation Templates This is just pure laziness. Who in the Dark World (clever replacement for swearing, in your face God!) is lazy enough to have to use these? Honestly, if you don't feel like it, I'd be more than glad enough to do it for your lazy ass...err, yes. So, unnecessary and morally ambiguous. Keep or delete? You decide.--AuronKaizer 18:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 19:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) # I didn't even know those existed. Definitely unnecessary. LadyNorbert 14:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) #'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 17:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I think most of them are worthless, but I thought the z template I made was useful. Reject Comments Treasure This is an unnecessary page. All of the information contained on it is found in other articles. It's extremely non-specific and while I understand (I think) the creator's logic in setting it up, it really is rather extraneous. LadyNorbert 23:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Support #It's not exactly necessary. It's in good faith though! Sorry. --AuronKaizer 23:15, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Reject I redirected it. XXXXX 01:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Comments I redirected it to treasure chest. That way, it gets some use. XXXXX 01:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Super Famicom I don't get it...--Power courage wisdom and time 01:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Support Reject # XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) It's the Japanese Super Nintendo. It stands for Super Family Computer. It was changed to Super Nintendo in America because here, families don't all play together like the way they do in Japan. Rather sad, really. Comments Single Timeline Theory I don't think its neccessary at all. Theories and all, and this one was proved wrong. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 23:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Support #I hate all theory pages. And this one is disproved and done away with. OtOcon^_- 23:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #I have two friends. The one is Zap, the other is It. --AuronKaizer 05:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Reject Comment Hmm. Can't we just merge it with that godawful Timeline Theory project page instead? --AuronKaizer 23:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Swords and Shields of the Legend of Zelda Series Under the items category. Just seems like a way to take up space Support #ya just move it to items and weapons.--griff 03:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #Same thing as Griff said. --AuronKaizer 14:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #Easily can be a section of the items and weapons, can I delete it when it has enough votes, i wanna test my new powers >:) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:54, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Zeldapedia:Timeline Theory Now before you get mad at me I am not suggesting we get rid of this article entirely but rather delete it from Zeldapedia and ship it to the Zelda Fanon Wiki. This was a nice article to have at first but it’s gotten overly long and has little relevance on this Wiki anymore. By shipping it to the Zelda Fanon Wiki not only goes to some place more relevant but it might jumpstart that Wiki as well. What do you think?--ShutUpNavi 03:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Support #Wholeheartedly agree. Aeronflux 03:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) #As per this, I say: "HELL YEAH!!!" OtOcon^_- 03:56, 24 June 2008 (UTC) #XD, now this is strange - the "victory" part of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony is playing right now. This is what's known as ironic justice. In the words of The Rock, I know what we can do with the article. We can shine it up real nice, turn it sideways, and STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Or move it to the Zelda fanon wiki. Anyway, just do it. --AuronKaizer 04:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) #Grrrr.... get rid of them. Friggin' about time.... --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 17:20, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Reject # don't delete it, Just turn it into a talk page. Solar flute 06:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Comments